


Kind Of, Yes.

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Ice skating legend Kylo Ren meets the reader, who has never skated before in their life, in an open skate rink during the christmas holidays? He can’t bare watching her stand like a newborn foal and helps her around the rink, in which the reader buys him a drink after?





	Kind Of, Yes.

Kylo ends up tying the laces of his black skates and gets up from the bench, ready to enter the ice rink. He didn’t plan to train during his vacation in his hometown but skating is his passion and only a couple of days he can stay away from his skates.

It’s fortunate that the town council has retaken the tradition of putting an ice rink during the holidays. This way, he can come as many times as he wants and for free. He just has to choose a time where there aren’t too many people and so he can have space to train.

Like this night hour, where there are only a handful of people skating around the track. The weather is cold but Kylo doesn’t care. His heart beats in excitement, like the first time he set foot on the ice when he was just a child.

He begins to warm up by doing rounds on the ice rink, something simple but it’s about impressing other people. While doing this he looks at you and your legs that tremble and struggle to maintain balance. Kylo snorts and shifts his gaze to the front. It’s rare that someone comes alone, almost always come couples in love or a family with their children.

While Kylo warms up, on your side of the track you fight to get your legs to take a firm step but it’s impossible, you feel that you’re going to fall and you hold onto the edge with both hands. You wonder if there will be special skates for beginners like you but you shake that silly thought from your head. You look to your right and see a tall, dark-haired guy who slides smoothly through the ice rink. You wonder how he does it but you would be too embarrassed to ask him for help. Judging by his face, he doesn’t want to be disturbed.

Kylo skates backward and is about to do a pirouette in the air when he sees you let go of the railing of the ice rink and try to skate, but you only manage to take a step when you fall with all your ass to the ground. He can’t help but snicker, you looked funny but then he sees the pout on your face, how frustrated are you. Perhaps, he should go and ask if you’re fine.

Meanwhile, you get up and grab the railing again. Thank God there aren’t too many people and it seems that nobody saw you fall.

“You know, you have to let go the edge if you wanna skate,” Kylo says as he stands at your side.

Despite the cold, your face feels hot. It seems that he saw you falling down in all your glory.

“Easy for you to say it when you skate as if you were a professional,” you answer back. It’s not that you wanna stay here and not skate, but it’s impossible. Ice skates are not like regular skates. And your sore ass is proof of it.

“Thanks, I suppose.” Kylo smiles at your comment. He doesn’t skate as if he was a professional. He skates like a professional because he actually is.

“How you do it?” you ask him.

“Mmm,” he observes your posture and then speaks. “First, you gotta relax your body.”

“Uh?”

“I can see your tense and that’s why you keep falling. Relax.”

“Alright,” you mumble and then take a deep breath. As you exhale, you try to relax your muscles and ignore the throbbing pain in your butt.

“Take my hands, I’ll guide you.” He stretches his arms at you and your hands shake a little as you put your hands on top of his.

“I’m gonna fall,” you say when your legs bend.

“No, I got you,” Kylo says and he tightens his grip on you. He starts to skate backward and tells you to move your feet. “One foot at a time,” he says and notices you’re doing it.

“I’m gonna fall, no, please,” you say in fear. The fall from before prevents you from moving freely.

“What’s your name?” Kylo decides to distract you with a random topic. “I’m Ben. Ben Solo.” He opts to say his real name rather than his artistic one. There’s a chance you might recognize him and then you’ll a panic attack.

“I’m (Y/N),” you say as you watch your steps. You’re in the middle of the ice rink and skating starts to feel not so bad.

“You’re doing great, (Y/N). I’m gonna let you go now, alright?”

“No, no!” Panic takes over your body and as Kylo’s hands let you go, you try to hold on him. Your movements are clumsy and brusque you end up falling down and taking Kylo with you.

“Sorry,” you hurry to say. You landed on top of him and you could feel his athletic body and hard muscles.

“Maybe you need a few more lessons before you can do it on your own.” He laughs at how ridiculous you must look. “I hadn’t fallen on ice since I was a kid.”

“That good you are, uh?” You sit on the ice because you know you won’t be able to stand up on your own.

“Kind of, yes.” He sits next to you and stares at how tiny your skates look next to his.

“I’m cold, my ass hurt and I give up. Do you wanna go for a drink? A coffee or something?”

“Is that my payment for trying to teach you how to skate?”

“Kind of, yes.” You give him a playful smile and Kylo laughs. You’re a terrible student but that’s good because it means you’re going to need a lot of lessons.

“Alright, let’s go. I’ll help you get up.” He stands up and pulls you up from your right arm.

“Ben?” you ask once you’re standing up.

“Yeah?”

“Could you do a cool jump?”

When Kylo came to the ice rink he wasn’t looking to do crazy stuff to impress people, but now that you asked for it, he thinks he can show you one or two tricks that will leave you dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
